Long Time No See
by animegamer89
Summary: After Conscripting Sylia Surana from the Circle Tower, Duncan meets someone from his past that he never expected to see again and things get awkward.


**I had a dream. A Vision! **

**No, not really. I just read The Calling, and this story just came to me. Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Leliana's dialogue, Dragon Age: Origins, Awakening, Dragon Age II the DLC, or the novels. All that stuff belongs to EA, BioWare, and their kickass writers.**

Long Time No See

Duncan couldn't even begin to grasp the events that had transpired, and wondered if it was sheer chance, or if the Maker was involved. Either way, he did not expect to stay for so short a time at the Circle Tower.

He expected to stay for days, debating with the Knight-Commander to get the mages he felt the king's army desperately needed to combat the darkspawn. Instead, he only stayed for one. The day after his first night, he heard a commotion in the floor below and investigated. He saw Irving's apprentice, the young elven woman by the name of Sylia Surana, being accused of helping a blood mage destroy his phylactery.

He talked with Irving briefly regarding the matter, and had discovered that such items were under heavy guard by the power of magic and the templars. Such a feat would require incredible creativity in order to succeed.

Impressed with the girl's actions he conscripted her into the Grey Wardens, eliciting a baffled and angry response from Gregoir. Fortunately, he relented, and now Duncan waited at the staircase to the second floor waiting for Irving, and Sylia to come.

As he did, he noticed a mage struggling with a large pile of books in her arms. The mage was holding the books with one arm, and flailing for the surface of a table with another. After chuckling to himself at the sight, Duncan decided to help the woman with her task and approached her.

"Allow me," he said.

"Oh, thank you ser," she said automatically.

Duncan got half of the books in her arms and placed them on the nearby table. The woman followed, and she released a heavy sigh before stretching her arms.

"Thank the Maker you came, some of those volumes were very old, and I couldn't risk–"

Duncan saw the woman stop, and look at him heavily as almost like he was some missing book that had been found. Now that Duncan thought about it, there was something familiar about the woman. The big doe eyes, the chestnut hair the…

"Vivian?" he breathed out.

The woman narrowed her eyes before she gasped, "…Duncan?"

A smile crept upon the woman's face, but then her face went flush and she looked away. Duncan was also at a loss for words. The last time they had seen each other was when his commander, Genevieve had unceremoniously, angrily, and quite embarrassingly pulled him away from her as they were still in their own world away from reality.

Duncan also went red at the memory and tried looking away, but just as it was all those years ago, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Not because he felt anything for her, but because he didn't really know how to look at or face her. What does one say to someone you share a bed with for half a night without it becoming awkward?

'Still,' he thought, 'I have to admit that she has done rather well since the last time we met.'

He noticed the red robes she wore, indicating her rank as a Senior Enchanter. He thought the color suited her more than the blues. It brought out her eyes, which still bore the same intensity it had all those years ago, and her hair that was still the nice shade of chestnut brown. Her features were more developed, from what he noticed of course, and her lips were fuller, slightly redder, and… Duncan stopped his thoughts there.

"So…" he began hoping to cut the awkwardness of the moment, "You're a… a Senior Enchanter now?"

"Err… yes," she replied twirling her finger in her hair.

She was different from what he remembered. Age must have tempered her forward nature from the past, and seeing him again must have brought one of those "now that I think about it" moments as Alistair called them and often had.

"Anyway," she began before quickly sputtering, "What brings you to the tower?"

"Um… Grey Warden business if you must know. But I have what I came for, and I will be leaving shortly, as soon as Irving and Sylia arrive."

"Sylia? Sylia Surana?" she asked.

"She is my newest recruit."

"Ah, good choice," she said, "I trained her at one point. She is good with fire spells, and healing."

"Good, I could use another healer."

"Well… I have a few more books to get," she said, before taking a deep breath.

"I won't get in–"

The taste of strawberries cut him off and filled his lips, and his wide eyes looked down on the mage who kissed him on the lips while on her toes. She shifted back down flat on her feet, leaving Duncan flabbergasted, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Sorry, I couldn't let it end like last time," she smiled coyly, "Well, I hope you end the Blight soon. Maker watch over you."

Duncan's eyes followed the woman who quickly side-stepped him and went on her away. He couldn't help but notice that even though she was embarrassed by the action, there was an air of confidence about her and in her hips which swayed just the right way.

"Ahem."

Duncan looked to the staircase to see Irving with a mischievous grin on his face, and Sylia with a raised eyebrow. Felt a twinge of heat in his cheeks as he recomposed himself and approached the two mages.

"Sorry we took so long," said Irving, "We had some… _affairs_ to take care of. I trust you've found some ways to _entertain_ yourself."

"Uh, yes," said Duncan as he cleared his throat before facing Sylia, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes ser," she said.

Irving led them to the front door, and Sylia said one last goodbye. As the doors closed, Duncan gave her a moment, before she followed him to the boat. When they were halfway to the shore on the other side of the lake, Sylia looked to Duncan.

"So… you and Senior Enchanter Vivian?" she began with fascination in her voice.

Duncan sighed.

He doubted he would ever hear the end of this.

**An awkward Duncan is not something anyone would normally see. However, I'm not sure if I would consider Duncan ooc, since his time with Vivian did end in an embarrassing fashion. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
